LEGO Indiana Jones
LEGO Indiana Jones is a LEGO series. Raiders of the Lost Ark # Temple of the Hovitos: In 1936, American treasure hunter Indiana Jones goes through a primitive death-trapped temple in Peru and retrieves a gold idol. He is confronted by competing archaeologist Rene Belloq and the aboriginal Hovito people. Surrounded and outnumbered, Jones surrenders the idol to Belloq and escapes aboard a waiting seaplane, where he uneasily shares his seat with the pilot's pet snake, Reggie. # Nepal McCartney: Indy travels to Nepal and discovers that Abner Ravenwood has died, and the headpiece is in the possession of Ravenwood's daughter Marion. Jones visits Marion at her pub, where she reveals her bitter feelings toward him from a previous romantic affair. She rebuffs his offer to buy the headpiece, and Jones leaves. Shortly after, a group of thugs arrive with their Nazi commander Arnold Toht, who had followed Jones on his flight leaving the United States. Toht threatens Marion to get the headpiece but Jones returns to the bar and battles the Nazis to save Marion. Will they make it out okay? # City of Danger: The duo travels to Cairo, Egypt, where they meet up with Jones' friend and skilled excavator, Sallah. Sallah informs them that the Nazis are digging for the Well of Souls with a replica of the headpiece (made from the burn on Toht's hand). They realize the Nazi headpiece is incomplete and that the Nazis are digging in the wrong place. The Nazis kidnap Marion she is killed in a truck explosion. # Well of Souls: After a confrontation with Belloq in a local pub, Jones and Sallah infiltrate a Nazi archaeology site and use a staff to locate the Ark. Jones discovers Marion is alive when he finds her bound and gagged in a tent. He refuses to release her out of fear of tipping off the Nazis. Jones, Sallah, and a small group of diggers dig up the snake infested Well of Souls and acquire the Ark. Belloq and Colonel Dietrich arrive and seize the Ark from Jones, throwing Marion into the Well of Souls with him before covering it up again. Will they be able to escape? # Ark: Survival Devolved: Jones and Marion flee to an airstrip and explode the helicopter that was to transport the Ark to Berlin, Germany. They reclaim the Ark and make arrangements to move it to London aboard a boat. Nazis invade the ship, with Belloq and Dietrich seizing the Ark and Marion, unable to find Jones. # Opening the Ark: Belloq tests the power of the Ark, dressed as an Israelite priest, opens the Ark and finds it full of sand. Souls emerge from the Ark, revealing themselves to destroying angels that massacre the gathered Nazis. Belloq, Toht and Dietrich are horrified as Ark turns its rage on them: Dietrich's face shrinks, Toht's face melts and Belloq's head blows up. Jones and Marion find their ropes burnt off and escape, before running as a crumbling mountain kills the rest of the Nazis. Temple of Doom # Shanghai Nights: In 1935, Indiana Jones barely escapes the clutches of Lao Che, a mobster in Shanghai, China. With his 11-year-old Chinese sidekick Short Round and the club singer Willie Scott in tow, Indy escapes Shanghai on a jet that, unbeknownst to them, is owned by Lao Che. While the three of them are sleeping on the plane, the pilots discard the fuel and parachute, leaving the plane to crash into the Himalayas. Will they be able to figure out what happened before its too late? # Pankot Everything: TBA. # Kali Ma: TBA. # Freedom Righter: TBA. # Mine Kraft: TBA. The Last Crusade Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Parents Guide Sex & Nudity Violence & Gore * Characters use firearms, whips, bar stools, rocket launchers, spears, fists, and flamethrowers to kill other characters that bleed and occasionally shatter into small LEGO pieces. * Although the amusing nature of the videos diminishes the impact of the violence, combat is nonstop: multiple hostiles are killed in certain scenes. * Heads melt and explode in Opening the Ark, although it is less realistic than in the actual film. * Nothing is censored in the Temple of Doom episodes - in fact, even more violence and gore is added. Profanity Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking Frightening/Intense Scenes Category:LEGO Indiana Jones